Worst things in life
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Wish you were mine'... Phineas gets the wrong message when Isabella says "I think we should take separate ways."... I've put up a poll so you can decide about the ending... Full Phinbella... and fights
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again everybody... This is a sequel to wish you were mine... Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with my examinations... Thanks for clicking this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and the characters I used in the story... (Only Emily in this one)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful start. When a boy that you like admits that he like you, the best! When he gets you as his girlfriend, even better! But when the time for the fantasy to end, worst things I could ever imagine.<p>

"Hey Isabella, do you have ideas for our science project?" he asked, "Not yet. But for now, let's just enjoy the weekend." I replied.

The whole day, we hang out together, meeting some people we don't know, shopping, and having dinner. It was 10:30 when we noticed the time. We immediately rode the bus, the next thing I know, I was in my room and it was morning. "Good morning Isabella." He greeted, "Good morning." I replied.

We got ready for school. But instead of taking the bus, we took our bikes. "So Isabella, there's a test in History today huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you tell me the test questions?"

"No way. That's cheating, and besides it's the only subject I have a higher grade than you."

"It's not cheating if you only tell the questions."

"Phineas, once you've start cheating, you'll never stop."

"No, I'll do it just this time."

"See, you just told me that you'll only CHEAT this time."

"Did I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Please."

"Still no."

"Ok, um… clues?"

"No,"

"Difficulty?"

"No,"

"Could you at least teach me?"

"That, yes."

The bell rang so we started to go to our class. We parked our bikes first at the back of the school. "Well, I guess we better go to math class huh?" he asked, "I'll just teach you during lunch hour." I replied. After an hour, math ended and I headed for my next subject, History and his, Arts. "Good luck at painting." I said, "Good luck at the test." He replied. When the corridor ended, we knew that we have to take separate ways. When I was about to step in the room, I received a text message.

_Good luck. Love you a lot._

It said, I had confidence to take the test, finish it and succeed. When I saw the test, it was a piece of cake. No, literally, it was a piece of cake. It was given with a test question we have to answer. _Wow, my teacher is in a crazy mood today._ I said to myself. When lunch hour arrived, Phineas and I saw each other at the hallway. "Hi Izzie. So how's the test."

"A piece of cake."

"Great! It's easy then."

"You have no idea." We found an empty table then started to come up with ideas for our project. "So, what's on the menu today?" someone asked. When I looked, there was a tall, green haired, nineteen year old, about our same year level standing behind us. "Hi Ferb," I greeted, "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing yet. I'm still waiting for Emily." He replied, "I see you're starting to go steady." I said, "No, we are already going steady. He replied, "Having a really great progress huh?"

"Yes, and I see that Phineas asked you the questions on the history test."

"How did you know about that?" Phineas asked, "I heard you," Ferb replied. "Now getting back to the topic, our nominees for our future science project are mechanical arms, baking soda volcano, babysitting machine, and a monster truck life size rc car." Phineas said, "I suggest the babysitting machine so we can help parents who have difficulty in taking care of their child." I said, "No, let's pick the monster truck life size rc car." He suggested, "Why should we do that?"

"Because we can have fun riding it."

"No, baby sitting machine."

"No, rc car."

"Machine!"

"Car!"

"Machine!"

"Car!"

"Machine!"

"Car!"

We kept arguing about it for more minutes until Ferb stopped us. "Hey would you guys just stop? You're going to let a science project ruin a great relationship?" We paused for a minute then, "You know Phineas, this argument isn't going to take us anywhere. Maybe we should take separate ways. I'm sorry Phineas." I said then walked out. When classes ended, we took a ride at our bikes. "Hey Phineas, how's the test in history?" I asked, "As simple as pie." He replied, "I'm guessing the test question was frosting on top of a pie."

"No, blueberries on top of the pie. Yours are frosting." He said, "So about our project-." I said, "I know. I'm sorry about that. I won't bother you again." He said. There was a certain tone in his voice that kind of corresponds to me and… breaking up. "Phineas, are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked with concern, "Nothing. It's just so hard to take." He replied. _Did he just say that it's so hard to take?_ I asked myself. "Phineas, what are you saying?" I asked. "The worst thing I could think of is losing you. I can't-, I don't- , I won't-, I couldn't-." he said, "Phineas what are you saying, I can't understand a thing. Could you just saying it completely."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not ok, what's up?"

"I already said nothing. It's hard to take, it's hard to think, it's hard to explain." He said, "Phineas are you breaking up with me?" I asked with a lower disappointed voice. "So you mean-." he said, before he even finished, a girl came to us, "Hey Phineas, I heard that you're single. I'm free tonight, wanna go on a date?" she asked, "Phineas?" He looked at me then started to explain, "Isabella, it's not what you think."

"I'm sorry Phineas, it's over." I said then I rode my bike. I was supposed to go to the apartment Phineas and I used to live in but I had gone to my home. I biked all the way to Maple Street. There were some instances where I almost fell off the bike and I almost ran into things because I can only see blurs. That was one ride to home that almost gave me a free ride to the hospital. I came home crying, I opened the front door and slammed it, unfortunately, my mom was home. "Isa, is that you? Why are you here, you're supposed to go to your apartment?" She said, "Mom, I don't know what to do." I said then started crying on her shoulder as she tapped my back.

"What happened?"

"Phineas, he was approached by a girl then asked if he wants to go on a date with him. But the worst part was when she said that she heard that Phineas was… single." I said then started to cry more. "Oh, honey, please stop crying." She said

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not the end of your life yet. There are more guys out there for you."

"No mom. Phineas is the only perfect person for me."

"Oh Isa, maybe you weren't just meant for each other."

"That's what I'm afraid of mom. What if he wasn't for me?"

* * *

><p>After a few months of sadness and never moving on, the final examination arrived and went easily. "Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, your grades have been lower and lower during later in the year. To be exact, since April 15. What happened?" My math teacher said. <em>April 15<em>_th__, the worst day of my life, the day I broke up with Phineas, and one day before our 4__th__ year anniversary. I said to myself. _"I'm sorry Mrs. Rivers; I just went out of focus." I said, "Ha! You got out of focus because you broke up with Phineas the day before!" One of my classmates yelled "Ok, I will give you one more chance. Go to my classroom during lunch hour or dismissal time or whenever you like." She said, "Thank you Mrs. Rivers." I replied gleefully, I didn't notice that Phineas paid attention to my classmate who yelled.

My first subject just finish then bad news arrived. What's waiting for me on the second to last?

When I arrived at my history class, a failed test landed on my desk. "Ms. Shapiro, I expected more from you." He said, "I'm sorry Mr. Hughes, I promise I'll do my best in the future." I replied, "Oh you will do better. In SUMMER SCHOOL." He said, "Wait what? I'm attending summer school?" For the first time in my life, I'm going to attend summer school. "Yes." After that bad happening, the third subject came and went. Finally it's lunch hour.

When I was out of the classroom, I received a text message from Phineas.

_Just finished History class. The worst in my entire life. Well, I guess this coming summer is going to be bad… and in school. But still, happy that I'm supposed to attend summer school._

It said. Why is Phineas happy if he's going to attend summer school? "Hey," Ferb called, "Guess you're serious reading Phineas' text message, huh?" he finished, "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, "Received the same." He replied, "So, if he's going to summer school, why is he happy?"

"Because he'll be spending the summer with you." He said, "He, with me?"

"Yeah, don't you know, you're the only two people who failed History?"

"Why did he even choose to fail?"

"He didn't choose to fail; he chose not to review for the exam, and the other exams before."

"What happened to him?"

"He didn't want to continue his life. He said that it was quite enough experience for one life time."

"What life experience?"

"His first and probably last girlfriend breaking up with him." For a moment I was disappointed to myself. Why did I break up with Phineas? I know I saw a girl ask him out, but why didn't I even let him explain"

"So I better go get me some lunch." He said

"Ferb, wait."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Phineas… still have… feelings… for me?"

"Do I think? Um, yes, but if he finds a better girl than you, not saying that there is, he might replace you in his heart."

With those words, I was hurt and kind of satisfied.

After lunch hour, Physics came. "Hi Phineas," I said but no reply

"Phineas, why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Phineas could you spare just a minute for me?"

"And why is that?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Isabella, there's nothing to say, really."

"No Phineas, there are lots of things to say."

"Like?"

"Like me breaking up with you."

There was an awkward silence between us. After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"Phineas, why did you tell them that you were single?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Uh-huh."

"But why did that girl come to you and ask if you're free that night?"

"I don't know, lots of girls ask me that from time to time. I didn't just tell you because you'll be jealous."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried to tell you but you didn't let me."

"Phineas I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, I already forgave you."

"So does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

"That depends if you forgave me or not, and if I decide to ask you again."

"You mean, you won't even let me choose?"

"There's plenty of fish in the ocean Isabella."

"Phineas,"

"Yes?"

"So you mean you're not going to ask me anymore?"

"I told you, that depends."

When Physics ended, I had gone to my next subject, Arts, where Ferb is my classmate. "Hey Ferb," I greeted, "So you talked to him yet?" he asked

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?" Ferb asked, "He said that there are plenty of fish in the ocean." I replied

"Why did he say that?"

"I don't know, probably because he doesn't like me anymore."

"Well make the thing faster. He decided to go to London for college."

"Why will he do that?"

"So he can move on."

After that, I said nothing, it only got me thinking.

Why will Phineas go to London if he really like me? Why will he leave? Why London? Why not just here in Danville?

One thing snapped me from my deep thinking, when the principal announced something.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... My longest chapter ever in all of my stories... 2,029 words excluding the Author's note... So, I'll put a poll on my profile, you'll choose if Phineas will ask Isabella again or not... But honestly, I like one where Phineas will NOT ask Isabella again, it shows the use of friends in times of hard... I'm not forcing you to pick no, it's your choice, the one with the highest vote will be posted as chapter 2, if lots of people still demand the other choice to be posted, ok... I'll post it... for now, this is what i give you... :)<strong>

**I wish you all a very Phintastic Christmas and a very Ferbulous New Year  
><strong>


	2. Yes! Yes they will :

**Hey again everybody... Sorry this story took long enough to be posted, but now it's here... Maybe I'll post the other answer too... But it'll take time again... Anyway, thanks for reading this story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story... :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"All journalism students please go to your room and prepare something to write on the paper for tomorrow."<p>

"Well, that's my cue. Bye Ferb, see you later." I said.

In our room, there were lots of scratch papers with ideas, and newspapers were scattered everywhere.

"Hi guys, came up with any ideas yet?" I asked,

"Not yet. Do you have any suggestions?" Miley, the head editor, asked.

"Well, I have one, but we need to survey enough people to finish it." I replied

"What's it about?" she asked

"Come, I'll tell you." I replied.

* * *

><p>When we finished the survey, we picked the best, typed it on the computer, and printed it. The next day, the paper was ready. I was so excited when it turned out perfectly, and I was the writer who had done it. I started to read other people's surveys to us. Some are funny, some are so sweet, but only a few replies that I liked, they really showed the point that we've put up a late valentines greeting. All came into my mind. Of course I made one but I didn't submit it. When I was about to read the last one, I saw… my name. My submission was put in the paper.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Garcia-Shapiro<em>

_4__th__ year student_

_Hi Phineas. I'm sorry about our fight months ago, I hope you forgive me. And I want you to know that I've admired you just the way you are. Thank you for being my friend when we were little and supporting me every time. I'm really sorry for what I have done. I hope you forgive me for breaking up with you._

* * *

><p>"Hi Isabella," Ferb greeted "Just read this morning's paper and it clearly states here what you feel about Phineas" he added<p>

"Yeah, so?" I asked

"He didn't buy this morning's paper when I told him that there's a late valentine greeting and you gave your survey." Ferb replied.

Isabella just replied with a moan then sat on the floor near her locker.

* * *

><p>Science came fast and there was no talking between me and my lab partner.<p>

* * *

><p>One week before graduation, only five more chances.<p>

"Hi Phineas," I greeted

"Hi Isabella," he greeted back.

"Lovely day isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied with a small grin.

* * *

><p>We've been closer every day.<p>

* * *

><p>Graduation day came and I was sad because I didn't get what I wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Graduation had ended and I, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford had joined the graduation dance. We just sat on the bleachers. After a while, Ferb grabbed Emily and Buford bullied Baljeet. It was only Phineas and I who were left sitting on the bleachers.<p>

There was an awkward silence between us. After a while, the silence was broken by the DJ, announcing something.

"Ok people, we're gonna slow things down, grab a partner and hit the dance floor."

The music started to play and Phineas looked at me

"Do… you mind… if we… um… dance?" he asked nervously

"Not at all." I replied with a small grin.

We danced half the song in silence until Phineas started to ask a question

"Did you have… um… dates… after me?" he asked again nervously

"No, you're the last one I dated in high school, and the first, and the only one." I replied

"Can I ask another question?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my… girlfriend again?"

"Yes Phineas! I will be your girlfriend!"

We danced until it was time to go home. It was the happiest last day of my high school life.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's pretty much it... Sorry again it took so long to post this..<strong>

**You know, Christmas is a time of giving and consideration, but when I read the reviews to this story, sorry to say this but, I was pretty much disappointed and sad. My attitude changed from the time I read those until it was night. It's hard to recharge a vibrant and cheerful attitude you know. I was really sad...**

**So there's a surprise on the next chapter, I hope you read it and not just ignore it... It really hurts me a lot but I had to do it... :(  
><strong>


End file.
